


My Bitty Babes

by Politely_Spooky



Series: Bitty Bites [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /jazz hands/, Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Past Abuse, Separation Anxiety, The usual rules of Bittybones don't apply to my world, Which means I'm free to make Hybrids/New Species/ ect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: You are a short tempered young woman, full of life, hatred, love... And you're ready to end it all. Your stupid mistakes still follow you, and your parents are still riding your ass about kids, despite the fact that you're still only in your 20s.And then you see the littlest ball of light imaginable...





	1. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first there was one...

Your feet patter against the concrete, the slowly setting sun casting you and the the few others still out and about in a warm orange glow. Crisp Autumn air blows over you, and you shudder. Your eyes never lift off the concrete, even when your coat, bundled up in your arms, begins to squirm. You tighten your grip, faintly noticing a woman's 2 ft. Sansy turning his head to watch you with intense curiosity.

You had never been the fondest the Sansy Bitty line like so many others. They were too keen, zeroed in too closely on your flaws, and always seemed to be able to tell when something was wrong... Your Mom's Sansy always was the best at that.

Maybe that's the reason why you dislike them so much? The bundle squirms again, and you speed up, the Sansy watching you flee with nothing more than a disinterested hum. You eyes dart up towards the sky, taking note of some dark clouds that have begun to gather, and lengthening your stride.

You spot your apartment, quickly taking the steps two at a time, and throwing your door open. The bundle makes a soft noise, and you feel your heart clench. Damn you. Damn you, and your bleeding heart. Setting it down on the kitchen counter, you jog over to the table to grab a chair and drag it towards the smoke alarm. After removing the battery from the device, and setting it beside the bundle, you run to your room.

A quick search through your drawers shows you nothing but coupons, and a few notebooks with very little blank pages. You hesitate, not wanting to throw out perfectly usable money savers, but the pathetic whine of, "M-Ms?, makes the decision for you. Grabbing as many as possible, you snatch a lighter, and hurry back to the little creature.

When you rush in, your feet stop moving, and you stare. Standing on your countertop, hardly any brighter than a dim flame, and only 5-ish inches tall, is a little Grillbitty. A Ray, if the unsaturated, grayed-yellow light was anything to go off of. His head turns, and he gasps, ambling excitedly towards the edge of the counter. "M-Miss! Th-Thank you f-f-for get-getting me out of th-the col-cold!" He exclaims, and you notice he's pulling your coat along with his little, stilted steps. He - _you think it goes by he... Or they_? You're gonna go with they. - they stop at the edge of the counter, looking hesitant.

"B-b-but-" They shiver, hunching over as the magical flames that make them up dim. You panic, and do the only thing you can think of to fees them some air, pucker your lips, and carefully blow a soft breeze over them. They shake harder, curling up, and you nearly feel like hitting yourself. Of course they wouldn't want _air_, it'll just put them out with how fragile they are right now. The Ray looks up when you stop, whining as they flinch, "K-keep... Keep do-do-doing th-that, please?"

You blink, but nod anyway. You resume gently, noticing that his flames, were in fact, growing back into the soft yellow haze that made them so popular. They stay close, and when you lean back to catch your breath, they whine. After several moments of helping them gain some strength, you finally remember the magazine bits you have, and scramble to grab that and the lighter.

"H-here!" The little flameperson jumps, watching your hand reach out towards them with a weary glint in it's fiery orbs. They narrow their little eyes, but perk up excitedly at the sight of your lighter. You turn your hand, and flick the switch, the flame flickering to life. Instinctively, they lean forward to eat, but you press a finger to their skinny chest. "Uh, can you, erm... take my coat off?"

A few minutes later, the little flamesman - _he told you as such when you asked_ \- is back to full brightness and happily chattering away about a toy he found a while back. You watch him for several moments, and when he turns to flash you a 1,000 Megawatt smile, you feel yourself melt.

"Hey, bud?" The Ray stops, and stares up at you with large eyes. "You okay with me adopting you?"


	2. Panic in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little Ray exposes some of his surprising back story, and it seems that there's more here than we know.

The show plays dully in the background, a cutely animated show about a green bear, and a red porcupine or something. Really, you aren't even paying attention to the TV, or what's going on on the wide screen. No, what your focused on is the wiggling, 5 inch tall Ray eagerly consuming a page out of your mostly unused notebook, and watching the red character - _you_ _think_ _her_ _name_ _is_ _Flaky__?_ \- run around. He looks calm, and totally at ease, but you remember, rather vividly, how quickly he'd switched to panicked aggression.

_"Hey, bud?" The Ray stops, and stares up at you with large eyes. "You okay with me adopting you?" __He_ _locks_ _up__, __staring_ _at_ _you_ _with_ _some_ _combination_ _of_ _horror__, __fear__, __and_ _rage_ _before_ _he_ _spits_ _out_ _a_ _scathing_ _response__._

_"__Why__!? __So you_ _can_ _separate_ **_us_** _again__? __So_ _you_ _can_ _hurt_ _him__!" __He_ _stands__, __his_ _entirely_ _white_ _eyes_ _widening__ in rage. "That's exactly what you wanna do, huh? Tear us apart, because you think we have no feelings!" He screams, the counter catching flame. You yelp, quickly pulling your hands out of biting, or burning, range. He falters a little, the blue hue his flames have taken on dying out, before he gasps._

_"Oh dear! Ms? Are you okay? Oooh," His hands come up, and begin dragging roughly through the flames atop his head. You quickly reach to stop him, then pause. From what he'd been screaming, it was very likely that quick movements could throw him back into one of his panicked episodes. So you slow down, softly murmuring to get his attention. It works, but only just. He still yanks, but lifts his eye up, signifying that he was listening with a small head tilt._

_"Hey, it was kind of a dumb suggestion. I literally just met you, and I blurted it with no real thought, or reason." He looks unconvinced, but you smile brightly, and reassure him. "Look, how about this? I'll help you get back on your feet, get healthy, and all that jazz. Heck, if I can, I'll even help you find by our friend?" Okay, that last part was kind of a gamble. For all you know, that "friend" could be dead, or even send the poor Ray into another freakout. His eyes flicker with contemplative embers, and his mouth has vanished among the flames that make up his face._

_"And, what do you want? In return, I mean?" You blink. You... You didn't really have any demands for your side of this trade, so you whip up some bullshit as fast as possible._

_"To take care of you, and get you, and your buddy when we find him, into a good adoptive home." His eyes narrow, so you rush to explain. "Sometimes, I look after Bitties when they're first born. Other times, I look after abused Bitties. And, well," You look down jaw clenched. "Sometimes I get Bitties that helped birth... Sometimes they come _ ** _back_ ** _ as the abused Bitties." And the little flame is silent._

_A hand stretches out, grabbing your pinky as well as his tiny hand could, and giving it a firm shake. "Deal."_

The Grillbitty gasped, and you jumped. A glance at the screen told you all you needed to know... Especially when Flaky's head came flying across the screen, _without _the body. "Alright, I think that's enough Netflix for one exhausting day!" You chirp, turning off the TV with your nearby remote. Standing, you hold out your hands, and the Ray is holding up his arms in the universal gesture for wanting to be picked up. You scooped him up with a dramatic sound, inspiring him to gasp in fear, and you smile dropped.

Right, a possibly abused bitty, had to remember that. "Hey, uh Ray?" You started only for him to lean back and shake his head vehemently. "No? No what?"

"Please, don't call me Ray. You can pick a name!.. Just, not Ray..." His head droops, and he whimpers softly. "Please?" Smiling softly, you acquiesce tom his soft pleas.

"Okay, how about... Sunny?" His eyes light up, and he looks ecstatic as he nods enthusiastically. You laugh, trying to stop his nodding before his head falls right off his shoulders, "Okay, okay Sunny! As I was saying... Are you okay to sleep alone? Or would you like to sleep in my bed?"

He pauses, genuinely considering it. "Ho- how far will you be from me?" You chuckle. Thanks to the minimal money you make off your gig as a part-time waitress and part-time bartender, you could only just afford your current apartment. It was a two bedroom, with one of the rooms serving as a rest area for many of the Bitties you help on a near daily basis. It has tons of small beds, most of them a little over a foot long due to the fact that most Bitties, the abused ones at least, hardly got that big. There was the occasional Goliath of a bitty that you had to lend your room to, but most were fairly small.

The room was directly across from you, and had no door. Only a beaded curtain. You told Sunny as such, and he asked about the beads. "Oh, that's so I can keep an eye out on any Bitties who may need my help." He nods, the seems to come to a final decision.

"I'd like to sleep in your room, please." And you ignore how happy that little sentence made you. As you both get ready, neither of you notice the brilliant red eyes that watch you from the window, only barely shielded from the rain by your roofs overhang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh~ Now who could that peeping tom be?
> 
> Gimmie your best guesses as to who are mystery Bitty is, down in the comments


	3. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny tries to be nice, and a StinkMan texts you

When you wake to the smell of burning bread, and something that smells vaguely like rubber, naturally your first thought is, _'The shelter knows that I don't take care of __Grimby's__ anymore...'_ When you hear a soft, crackling voice yelling in panic, your second thought is, _'Huh, sounds an awful lot _'_li__-__ oh-'_

_"_ _ **F** _ _ **UCK** _ _!_ _"_

You launch out of bed, throwing your covers aside and springing up from the matress like the Devil lit a fire right under your ass. As you throw yourself through the beaded curtain, several of them wrap around your arms and some even leave stinging red welts behind as you race towards the smell of fire.

Rays don't usually set things ablaze, at least not maliciously, or on purpose. So you're a little concerned that this Ray has probably already decided to burn your home down... Or it may have panicked, and started a blaze.

Scrambling into the kitchen, smoke pelts your face, and fills your nostrils with the acrid stench of broken dreams, and charred hopes. Your lungs seize, not at all appreciating this new air, and you begin coughing loudly. You fumble around, finding the stove top still billowing vast amounts of putrid nastiness, and turn it off as fast as you can. To your dismay, the fire alarm soon adds to the chaos; shrieking and screaming as you scramble to find were Sunny has vanished to. The little Ray is gone, but you know Grillbitties aren't affected by smoke, so you instead head for the window.

The latch is hard to find, especially with said smoke partially blinding you, but you manage to flip it, and shove the window open. The acrid air pours out, like a gas canister, and you trip on your way to the door. You just hope whatever is burning won't spread the fire to the rest of the house, because you and your weak lungs wouldn't be able to stand all the smoke.

When you burst outside and down the steps, the cold, fresh air is a welcome improvement, although all your neighbors worried questions and accusatory stares... Are _not_. Particularly the old lady upstairs who owns, not only a 9 inch Sansy (_what is it with people, and their Sansy obsessions?_), but a 5 foot Honey Bo as well. Both of which were_ very_ judgmental Bitties.

You wave her, and all your other neighbors off, smoothly lying that the shelter gave you a Grimby when they knew you no longer took them in. The Sansy glowers at you, and you try not to gulp. Sansys are good at detecting lies - with some that were crossbred with Baby Blues being used by the police force to bring in criminals. Luckily, the little bastard doesn't call you out on your bullshit. Though the Honey Bo looks pretty damn close to doing it, all curled up in his spot around the old woman's leathery neck.

You look back towards your home, nearly missing the tiny, purple figure that ducks into the alleyway on the left side of your apartment. You squint, moving to check it out when you hear a soft, "M-Miss??" Sunny shrinks in place when your eyes find him, his tiny hands clutching onto a charred piece of toast taller than himself.

His bright eyes are slanted downwards, and his little hands are clenched in tight fists. "I-I tri-tried to make-ma-make you s-s-so-some breakf-fast." Your eyes soften, and you shake your head with an amused murmur. Of course that's what happened. Ray Grillbitties are well documented to attempt to pay back any shred of kindness paid to them, no matter how small.

You kneel, feeling your heart seize at the way he flinches... As if he's expecting to be hit. "Hey, Sunny?" His shoulders scrunch up, and he twists away from your hand. "Sunny, baby. It's _fine._ No on got hurt, and I know you just felt bad, right?" He peeks, and you smile sweetly. Time to go in for the kill. "How about this: We're gonna go in, spray some air fresheners, keep the windows open, and make something else! How 'bout it?"

To give him some modicum of control, you extend a finger tip, offering to shake on it. Sunny stares at the offered appendage, that same quiet, contemplative look that he'd given you before bed last night, on his face as he considered the offer. You don't move; no use in spooking him.

Finally, he grins, looks up at you, and shakes on it.

* * *

Really, the damages to your home were minimal. Yeah, you had to toss a pan... And your toaster... And blast your living room and kitchen with Air freshener... But still! Minimal!

Sunny nearly started bawling when you tossed out the pan, so you opted to have him watch the pancakes you were cooking in a different pan while you finished cleaning. He took to the job super seriously, standing a firm guard as you finished attacking the couch with cinnamon apple scented chemicals.

Once the couch was thoroughly harassed - _it was probably gonna sue for illegal chemical warfare_ \- you rounded into the kitchen just in time for Sunny to call out. "Miss! It's bubbling around the edges!"

"I'm coming, Sunny!" You laugh a little at his little jump. He pouts back at you, but scampers to the side so you can finish making breakfast. You flip the pancake, pulling your phone out. It started buzzing shortly after you two got back inside the house, but you'd wanted to get Sunny situated and fed before you even _thought_ about answering any calls.

Bastard from Shelter - _Heeeeey, Shelter Gurl._

You sigh. Your friend could be such a bastard sometimes.

You - _what the hell do you want, bastard man_

Bastard from Shelter - _Thast better nOT be my name in youlr phone_

_\- Bastard from Shelter got changed to StinkMan -_

StinkMan - _Cheeky hoe._

StinkMan - _Anyway, we have a pair of Baby Blues, a Brassberry, and a Stray we need you to take in._

You blink. A... Stray? What the _hell_ was that? Was it like, a normal stray, or some bitty variant? You ask him as such, and you can hear his wince with the next words he types.

StinkMan - _Shiit, yeah._

StinkMan - _They started out as a Sansy mutation. And then they got really popular as guard dogs, and fighting Bitties because they get super territorial of their food_

StinkMan - _So people started breeding them for that trait Unfortunately, the bred them with other Strays, and Brassies, so they ended up with holes in their skills and a small bit of inbreeding_

StinkMan - They're_ generally unaggressive, the one we have is really sweet, but he's a chOnk_y boi

Sunny makes a noise, and you smoothly plate the pancake. It's not perfect, darker brown in more spots than others, and irregularly shaped, but it'll do for now. You cut it in half, asking Sunny if he wants his cut up into smaller chunks.

[StinkMan - _[IMAGE23]_](https://politely-spooky.tumblr.com/post/610880627403849728/drawn-for-my-other-fic-my-bitty)

StinkMan - _Plaese take him in? At the very least, just take him and the Brassy! They need rehab, or they'll never get adopted!_

You take a deep breath, count back from 10, take another breath, then count from 5. Sunny is watching you nervously, mumbling your name as he carefully tears into his half of the pancake.

"I'm fine bud... But I've gotta ask you something. Remember how I told you that I run a Bitty rehabilitation program?"

Sunny nods, them furrows his... Eyebrows?.. Whatever. He furrows the space above eyes, then speaks, "Wait, what about my friend?" And you nod.

"Yeah, that's why I was so frustrated. I want to help you, but the shelter has two, very at risk Bitties that desperately need my help." You take a breath then reach out to clasp his little hands in your own. His fingers just barely wrap around your middle finger, and you sigh.

"I need you opinion. Taking them in means I have a little less time to help you, but they'll only be here for a month, at most. Leaving them is basically asking them to be permanently abandoned."

And that seems to solidify Sunny's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you wanna see anything specific with these two, let me know! I think I'll wait for about 3 chapters before I introduce anyone else ;-)


End file.
